Draconic Minuet
by Ulrich362
Summary: She tore them from him once, he wouldn't allow that to happen again even if he had to accept another defeat. One card saved the Supreme King, but consequences of that move would go beyond what anyone anticipated. They beat him, so he'll listen to what they have to say and who knows? Maybe even he can find a reason to appreciate this new chance at life, and more than that, love?


Draconic Minuet

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It was finally going to end; Ray's soul was inside of Reira and she was one move away from defeating Zarc once and for all.

"I activate En Flower's special ability to destroy both of your monsters, and wipe out the last of your life points!" Reira declared as the four Natural Energy Cards began to glow only for Zarc to glare hatefully at her.

"No, I refuse to let you do this again!" Zarc cried. "I discard Supreme King Prophet from my hand to activate his special ability!"

"What?" Reira asked in shock.

"This card cuts my life points in half, and banishes Supreme King Z-ARC until the end phase but in exchange it protects him from your cards!" Zarc roared just before Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes was destroyed and his points dropped to zero only for a flash of light to envelop him and Reira.

"Reira!" Reiji cried in shock as everyone in the area shielded their eyes before the light faded revealing a very dazed looking Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri, along with an injured looking young man with silver and green hair and golden eyes before the man passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been close to a week since that day and the young man was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What, where am I?" the young man questioned before grabbing his head. "The last thing I remember is… Ray!"

"She's gone Zarc, your last move had repercussions none of us could have anticipated." stated a voice from the door.

Zarc's eyes narrowed as he turned to see Reiji Akaba staring at him. "What are you talking about?"

"By removing Supreme King Z-ARC from the field prior to the activation of the Natural Energy Cards, the energy wasn't able to split you apart like it did the first time." Reiji answered. "Instead, you returned to how you were prior to merging with them, and Ray's aspects were revived at the cost of Ray herself."

Zarc smirked. "So even in victory she fails. I can simply reunite with my dragons and finish what we started."

"Wait Zarc." requested a female voice. "Why would you want to hurt people?"

Zarc frowned as Yuzu Hiiragi walked into the room.

"Why, that's simple. It's what you all want from us, to be strong enough that nobody can oppose us and to destroy all of our enemies." Zarc answered simply.

"But why are you doing that? Is it what you really want?" Yuzu asked again. "You're the one who fought alongside your dragons and worked hard to become the champion. You were the Supreme King Z-ARC, a being above the rest of us, weren't you?"

Zarc turned to her at that. "Yes, that's all true. Why are you bringing it up now?"

Yuzu closed her eyes. "Then why, you said you were destroying everything and fighting against us because people wanted violent duels… but what about you and your dragons? What do you want?"

Zarc glared at her before pausing and looking down. 'You all felt the same way as I did, that if people wanted violent duels and for us to become stronger that's what we would do.'

He felt his dragons roaring sadly, agreeing with what he said but also regretting how far they went.

"You're being given another chance at life Zarc, you don't have to do what people want you to." Reiji told him before walking to the bed. "All you need to do is what you and your dragons feel is right."

"I know it doesn't mean much, but we want to help you Zarc… as much as we can anyway." Yuzu admitted. "Can you at least give us a chance to try?"

Zarc turned back towards Yuzu and for a brief moment he saw Ray in her place. "Alright, give me some time to get my strength back and I'll give you that chance."

Yuzu closed her eyes and nodded. "Ok, and Zarc… thank you."

Zarc nodded slightly before lying back down and closing his eyes as Reiji and Yuzu walked out of the room.

"What you're trying to do is almost guaranteed to fail Yuzu." Reiji told her. "Zarc isn't Yuya."

"Yeah, I know." Yuzu nodded. "Still, it wasn't his fault things turned out the way they did. He deserves a second chance, and You Show might be able to give that chance to him."

Reiji met her eyes before nodding calmly. "I'll let you give this a try, but if things do start taking a turn for the worst I'll intervene."

Yuzu closed her eyes but nodded hearing that. "Yeah, I had a feeling you would say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait are you serious Yuzu? You do know who we're talking about don't you?" Rin asked.

"Zarc tried to destroy all four dimensions, and this was after he already almost destroyed the Original Dimension where Leo Akaba, Ray, and Zarc were born." Ruri added.

"I know, but I have to at least try." Yuzu argued. "I… just know there's more to Zarc than we've seen. Yes, he wants to be a champion, the strongest duelist in all four dimensions but that's not any different from them. Yuri wanted to prove he was a stronger duelist than his opponents, Yugo wanted to win the Friendship Cup, Yuto wanted to grow and get stronger as a duelist, and Yuya wanted to become a great entertainment duelist like his dad."

"When you put it that way it's worth a try at least." Serena admitted. "Just be careful Yuzu, Zarc's dangerous."

"Thanks Serena." Yuzu smiled.

"Well, he's still resting for now, so we don't need to worry yet." Ruri relented. "That aside though, what are we going to do now?"

"You guys want to see a movie?" Rin suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to duel right now."

"Why not, it could be fun." Serena smiled. "Anything good playing?"

"Let's go see and find out." Yuzu smiled.

Rin, Ruri, and Serena all nodded in agreement as the four of them walked off only for Yuzu to pause and look up before closing her eyes.

"Yuzu?" Serena asked turning to her.

"Just thinking about something for a second." Yuzu replied.

"Well… if you're sure you're ok." Serena relented.

"I am Serena, but thanks." Yuzu smiled. 'I just hope I can help Zarc do what he wants… and not what he thinks we want from him.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since Zarc agreed to give Yuzu and the other students at You Show an opportunity to help him as she put it.

"You Show, the school my Standard incarnation… the one that nearly led to my defeat learned how to duel." Zarc noted before frowning. 'You really think this is necessary?'

The faint roar of his dragons was enough to persuade Zarc to walk into the small building and up to Yuzu.

"Hi Zarc, glad to see you're back on your feet." Yuzu smiled. "I'm guessing the extra rest helped?"

Zarc met her eyes before nodding. "Well, what is it you want me to do?"

Yuzu closed her eyes. "Nothing, I asked if you'd give us the chance to help you and your dragons. I don't want to force you to do anything."

That caught him off guard as Zarc stared at her in silence for a few seconds before closing his eyes and smiling as he heard his dragons loud and clear, they wanted proof and right now that's the same exact thing he wanted.

"Alright, then we'll duel. You against me, right now." he told Yuzu.

Yuzu couldn't help but smile. "I had a feeling it would be that, I'll do the best I can to make it at least a little interesting."

Zarc frowned at that before shaking his head as the two of them stepped into the other room for their match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now to end this duel, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Zarc declared as his Synchro Dragon flew towards Yuzu's ace monster.

Yuzu's eyes widened before bracing herself as the attack hit wiping out the last of her life points. "I guess that's that, you beat me."

"You're surprised by that?" Zarc questioned only to pause.

"Zarc?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just… thinking." Zarc answered. 'How long has it been since a duel ended like that for us? Since our opponent wasn't just screaming or crying out in agony.'

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuzu inquired. "It might help."

Zarc closed his eyes in thought before sighing. "I'm just trying to remember the last time my opponent wasn't sent to the hospital or fleeing in terror after a match."

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly hearing that before she nodded. "Oh, I guess that would make sense. Though I don't plan on running away Zarc, I want to help you and if that means dueling again and again, I will."

Zarc turned to Yuzu after hearing that only to frown. "Weren't you just saying… Wait, you don't mean it like that do you? You're not just going to stubbornly throw yourself against me in an attempt to win."

Yuzu smiled and shook her head. "No Zarc, but if you want to duel someone who won't run away just ask."

Zarc stared at Yuzu in silence for a few brief seconds before turning away. "I may just hold you to that."

With those words he turned and walked out of You Show, and into Maiami City.

"Are you sure you're ok Yuzu?" asked a voice from behind her.

Yuzu took a slow breath. "Yeah, I think so dad. Dueling him was exhausting and a little hard especially since… but I'm ok."

Shūzō nodded hearing that. "Well, just be careful, ok?"

Yuzu nodded at that. "I will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since their first match and Zarc was standing in the waiting area with Yuzu as the two of them watched Tatsuya and Ayu have their own match.

"They're not very skilled." Zarc noted thoughtfully. "This is where you and… he learned how to duel?"

Yuzu closed her eyes hearing that before nodding. "Yeah, You Show Duel School. It might not be the biggest school, but we like it."

Zarc nodded at that. "I see."

Yuzu turned to Zarc only to notice he looked solemn and almost regretful.

At that moment Tatsuya landed the winning attack ending the duel before walking over to Ayu and smiling as they laughed and walked out of the room.

"Zarc?" Yuzu asked. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to look at her before frowning. "No… everything's fine. I'm going to get some air."

"Well ok, I'll see you later Zarc." Yuzu replied.

With that said Zarc turned and walked out of You Show and turned to walk down the increasingly familiar streets of Maiami City only to frown. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

A blue clad ninja appeared behind him. "My name is Tsukikage, I assume it was one of your dragons that informed you of my presence?"

Zarc turned to him. "What do you want with me?"

"Straight to the point, Reiji Akaba requested your presence." Tsukikage answered. "He asked me to escort you to him."

'What could he have to say? Then again, he was the most enjoyable match from that day.' Zarc thought before nodding. "Fine, I'll see what he has to say to me."

Tsukikage nodded before turning. "Please follow me Zarc."

Zarc closed his eyes before feeling the unease of his four dragons. 'Don't worry, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine.'

The four dragons' roars sounded in his mind as he smiled softly before walking after Tsukikage towards the LDS building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reiji was looking out at the city before the door to his office opened and he turned to see Zarc and Tsukikage.

"You wanted me for something?" Zarc questioned. "Well, I'm here so what is it Reiji Akaba?"

Reiji nodded before Tsukikage left the room. "I wanted to speak with you about your time in Maiami City so far, in particular your time at You Show."

Zarc frowned. "I've dueled Ray's aspect from this Dimension a fair number of times, defeating her in each and every match. This Yuzu isn't a challenge."

"Though I would reason that Yuzu is improving each time you duel against her? Is that a trait she inherited from Ray?" Reiji asked. "You're one of the only two people who would know that."

Zarc closed his eyes at that before frowning. "She improved her dueling over time, that's true. She eventually became one of the best duelists in the Original Dimension, but she was still not even a minor challenge to me."

"I see, then tell me Zarc what do you plan on doing next?" Reiji inquired.

"What do you mean by that?" Zarc questioned as he glared at Reiji. "It's fairly obvious enough of you together could stop me if I reunited with my dragons, you in particular proved to be nearly capable of doing so on your own."

"That may be true, but it doesn't answer my question." Reiji stated. "What are you going to do next?"

Zarc paused for a moment hearing that before frowning. "I'm going to test this dimension. If people truly have changed like Yuzu claims, it's time I put that to the test."

"What do you mean by that?" Reiji inquired only for Zarc to turn and walk out of the room.

"You'll understand soon enough, Reiji Akaba. Just ensure that nobody knows that this is to test the people of this Dimension." Zarc told him before walking off moments before Reira, and Himika walked in.

"You're certain we shouldn't be preparing for the worst?" Himika questioned. "We all know what he's capable of, and this time we don't have those cards in our possession."

"That's true, but for now all we can do is wait and see what happens. If Yuzu's plan is to have any hope of working, we need to put our faith in her hands… and in Zarc's." Reiji replied calmly.

Himika frowned hearing that but nodded. "If you're sure."

"What about the test he mentioned before?" Reira asked nervously. "What was he talking about?"

Reiji frowned at that. "I have a feeling I know, and I'm worried just how far he may be willing to go to test humanity."

Reira shuddered nervously at that while Himika frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually the day of Zarc's "Test" occurred as he faced Hokuto of the Leo Duel School in front of everyone only for the Xyz user to be violently tossed around as Zarc and his dragons ruthlessly attacked him leading to the current situation… Hokuto clutching his arm and screaming as it had been twisted the wrong way after he landed on it.

'Now, to show her just how huma…' Zarc thought as he turned only to see to his shock people trying to run out to the arena with looks of shock and concern in their eyes while others looked terrified and more still were averting their eyes from the injured Hokuto. "What? That's not… this isn't…"

He could only watch in disbelief as people ran to Hokuto to try and help him and the match was immediately cancelled before Reiji met his eyes and frowned before Zarc walked off only to pause. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"What were you thinking, Hokuto's really hurt Zarc." Yuzu told him. "You don't want things to end up like they did last time, do you?"

Zarc closed his eyes before turning to Yuzu. "I attacked him to see if humanity truly has changed. They used to crave violent duels, they were obsessed with them and with me leaving my opponents on the ground just as he was today… What I saw wasn't the same thing."

Yuzu blinked in confusion before her eyes widened. "You mean that entire duel…"

"Exactly, it was a test of you people." Zarc finished. "One that to my shock, proved you and Reiji Akaba correct."

Yuzu looked down hearing that. "Then… what are you going to do now Zarc? People are going to be terrified of you now that you've done this."

Zarc closed his eyes. "I'll speak with Reiji Akaba, and we'll establish it as a glitch in the duel. That should be enough."

"Zarc…" Yuzu started before embracing him with tears in her eyes. "How much do you have to suffer?"

Zarc paused in shock at that. "Why do you think I'm suffering?"

"You lost your home. You were torn from your dragons for so long… and you said it yourself, humanity has changed but they aren't giving you the chance to do the same thing." Yuzu replied. "It was an accident that caused all of this, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

Zarc closed his eyes hearing that before frowning. "Accident or not, it doesn't change anything. That's in the past, it happened a lifetime ago."

Yuzu glared at Zarc before sighing. "What about your dragons? What do they think about all of this?"

That froze Zarc, his four dragons had been incredibly scared of what might happen when his opponent ended up on the ground in agony just like the others and yet… he felt overwhelming relief and a sense of hope for this second chance.

"This is a chance to change things… and not be torn apart." Zarc replied after a few moments. "I've already proven to be the most powerful duelist in all four dimensions…even if Reiji Akaba is somewhat close to me in skill."

Yuzu couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Reiji's definitely a strong duelist. The two of you will keep pushing each other if nothing else."

"That's true." Zarc nodded before closing his eyes. "Then again, I've reached the top. There aren't any duelists who can match me, and I still have my entire life ahead of me."

"That's true, so what do you plan on doing with it?" Yuzu inquired curiously. "Wait for someone to push you even farther?"

Zarc couldn't help but smile at that. "I somehow doubt anyone will be able to put up that much of a challenge. Though there has to be more in life than just dueling… so what else is there?"

Yuzu closed her eyes in thought before turning to Zarc. "Well… spending some time at the park, seeing a movie, or…"

"You mean things you do with friends or on a date, don't you?" Zarc interrupted. "I'm not Yuya Sakaki, even if I share his face and have been temporarily attending You Show Duel School."

Yuzu's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Huh, no I mean…"

She sighed at that before turning to Zarc and taking a slow breath.

"You're right Zarc, you're not Yuya and those are things you could do on a date."

"Then you understand that suggesting those things was a complete…" Zarc started only for Yuzu to shake her head. "Wait… you can't be serious."

"Why can't I be?" Yuzu asked him before smiling. "I'll meet you outside You Show at seven?"

Zarc just stared in shock as Yuzu smiled before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yuzu, I mean I know what happened before was just a glitch but Hokuto was still badly hurt and when you think about what Zarc did in…" Shūzō started only for Yuzu to shake her head.

"Something's changed dad, I can't really put it into words… maybe it's Ray's memories but Zarc isn't the same as he was before." Yuzu told him.

"Just because he isn't the same doesn't mean he's going to be some great person." Ruri pointed out. "I mean, what if he tries to hurt you or doesn't even show up?"

"He hasn't done anything so far except completely destroy me in our duels." Yuzu answered. "Plus… Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all had to have some of Zarc's personality and having spent time with three of them I feel like I can trust him."

"It's not our place to tell you what you can or can't do Yuzu but what happened earlier today was what started it last time. Planned or not this is going to be dangerous and you know that just as well as we do." Serena told her. "Zarc's not a…"

"I'm not a what?" Zarc questioned walking into the room only to frown noticing all four of Ray's aspects were there before frowning. "You said seven didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's only six is something wrong Zarc?" Yuzu inquired before pausing. "Oh, wait you probably wanted to have time for a match before we head out."

"What can I say, it helps clear my head." Zarc admitted. "Besides, it has been a few days since our last duel."

"If it's a duel you want, then I'll…" Rin started only for Yuzu to shake her head.

"Alright, but a normal duel without Action Cards." Yuzu replied. "Fair enough?"

Zarc's eyes widened slightly in surprise before nodding as they stepped into the room for their match. "Giving up on your Action Cards is a risky move Yuzu Hiiragi."

Yuzu only smiled. "Well they aren't a huge help when you can just destroy them immediately."

Zarc couldn't help but smirk at that. "What's the catch?"

Yuzu smiled. "I get to go first this time, deal?"

"That's all you want, fine then go ahead." Zarc told her. "Though we both know exactly how this match will end."

"Maybe." Yuzu laughed before drawing her cards only for her eyes to widen. "Then again, maybe not."

"What do you mean by that?" Zarc inquired curiously.

"I mean this, I start with 1st Movement Solo to special summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode, and then I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand with her effect." Yuzu started. "Then I can summon Canon with her effect, and I have two in my hand."

"Four monsters on your first turn, that's somewhat impressive." Zarc relented only to pause noticing Yuzu's smile. "You're not done?"

"Not quite yet, I still haven't normal summoned so I can summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress." Yuzu answered as she summoned a fifth monster. "Now I'll set one card facedown and end my move."

"Five monsters on your first turn, not even Pendulum Summoning could pull that off." Zarc noted drawing his card. "That's actually somewhat impressive."

"It's more than a little impressive Zarc, I finally beat you." Yuzu smiled. "I play the Musical Mayhem trap card. For every Melodious Monster on my field you take 800 points of damage."

Zarc's eyes widened in disbelief as the trap instantly struck him with a total of 4000 points of damage defeating him. "That… how?"

"I got really lucky." Yuzu answered before smiling. "But it means I have at least one way to beat you Zarc."

Zarc stared at Yuzu before closing his eyes and chuckling. "Fair enough, even the best duelist can lose in that situation."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yuzu agreed as they walked out to where Shūzō, Rin, Ruri, and Serena were all staring in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"That was unbelievable." Ruri said in awe. "No offense Zarc, but Yuzu just crushed you."

Zarc frowned at that before sighing. "In this particular case yes. I'll concede she did just that, but it won't be happening again."

Yuzu couldn't help but smile at that before glancing at a clock. "Oh, I'll be right back Zarc. I want to make sure I'm ready."

Zarc blinked before nodding as Yuzu and Shūzō walked off before he turned to Rin, Ruri, and Serena. "What?"

They exchanged a nervous glance before Serena sighed.

"We don't fully trust you Zarc, and to be honest I probably trust you the least." she explained.

Zarc frowned hearing that but nodded. "I can't exactly say I blame you all things considered."

That caused the three aspects of Ray to pause.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Ruri asked. "Ever since Reira defeated you."

Zarc frowned at the memory only to nod. "Maybe…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu put down the menu before frowning seeing Zarc glancing around irritably. "Zarc, what's bothering you?"

He paused at that before meeting Yuzu's eyes. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking that's all."

"About our duel earlier, or about what you normally do when there's a large crowd?" Yuzu asked before taking a breath.

Zarc frowned at that. "You say that and yet… you don't understand anything Yuzu Hiiragi. You never could."

"Try me." Yuzu told him before taking a small sip of water. "I managed to beat you in a duel after all so maybe I can understand too."

Zarc stared at Yuzu before smirking. "You have a bit of an ego after that lucky hand, don't you?"

Yuzu couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well… maybe a little. You can't blame me though."

"Touché." Zarc nodded before pausing and closing his eyes. "Alright… you win. I'll tell you what's on my mind."

"I really appreciate that Zarc." Yuzu admitted. "It means a lot."

Zarc met Yuzu's eyes again before closing his. "Honestly… I wanted to lose from the start."

That caused Yuzu to freeze. "Wait, you wanted to lose?"

"You sound surprised, not that I can really blame you all things considered… but it's true." Zarc admitted. "Ever since that day, I just wanted someone to be strong enough to beat me. Nobody ever was, and even now unless you get that lucky again nobody can defeat me in a duel."

"Zarc… I'm so sorry." Yuzu whispered. "If there's anything we can do to help you…"

"You beat me once Yuzu, and not like Ray did before. Either time, you didn't separate me from them… or wait until I'd used up nearly all of my cards before just dealing the final blow." Zarc reminded her. "Honestly, just knowing that's possible helps."

Yuzu smiled at that. "I'm glad I could help you Zarc."

He smiled back before gently closing his eyes. 'I guess I really have changed, or I finally could go back to how I was before.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had passed since that day, and Zarc had officially gotten a new Duel Disc to prevent any future "glitches" like during his match with Hokuto. At the moment however he was sitting in Reiji's office yet again.

"If you're going to say something then say it Reiji Akaba." Zarc told him.

Reiji stared at Zarc before smiling. "I wanted to offer you a position as a teacher here at LDS."

That caused Zarc to pause as he stared at Reiji. "Excuse me? Are you hearing what you're saying Reiji Akaba?"

"I am, and that's precisely why I'm giving you this offer Zarc." Reiji replied. "I can't force you to accept the position though."

Zarc closed his eyes hearing that. 'Teaching people to become stronger duelists? Is that what I should do now?'

"You don't have to answer immediately, take some time to think about your decision." Reiji mentioned calmly.

"Yeah, I'll give it some thought." Zarc nodded only to pause. "I should get going, I'll try and get an answer back to you by tomorrow."

Reiji just nodded as Zarc walked out of the office and headed back to You Show only to pause when he noticed Yuzu walking towards him.

"Oh Zarc, are you busy?" Yuzu inquired noticing him.

Zarc frowned. "Not at the moment, why? Is there something you need?"

Yuzu blushed slightly at that. "Well, I don't exactly need anything. I was wondering if we could spend a little time together."

"Well I'm not entirely sure." Zarc admitted before pausing. "Actually, on second thought that might be a good idea."

"Zarc, is something wrong?" Yuzu asked. "You know I'm willing to listen. Though I don't think I'll be able to beat you every single time I want to know what's on your mind."

Zarc couldn't help but smirk at that. "True, you got lucky one time but since then you haven't been able to beat me again."

"I'll figure out something, maybe…" Yuzu started only to pause. "Actually, that might work. Though what's bothering you Zarc?"

Zarc closed his eyes at that. "Reiji Akaba offered me a teaching position at LDS, and admittedly after what we've been talking about, I'm wondering if I should take it."

"Zarc, that's amazing." Yuzu smiled. "Who could be a better dueling teacher than you?"

Zarc frowned. "I think we can both name several people Yuzu. I know you definitely could do a better job at it."

"Even if that's true, think about it Zarc." Yuzu pointed out. "You've wanted something to do with your life other than dueling. This is still somewhat close to dueling but it's helping people get stronger and there's no chance of you hurting your students."

"Hopefully not." Zarc admitted before sighing. "You really think it's a good idea?"

Yuzu smiled. "Of course, you trust me don't you Zarc? You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah, you're right." Zarc nodded before smiling. "Well, I have until tomorrow to answer Reiji. In the meantime, do you mind if we spent some time together again?"

"I was the one who asked if you were busy Zarc." Yuzu laughed. "So obviously I don't mind spending some more time with you. Though hopefully this time isn't as 'memorable' as our last date."

Zarc frowned before sighing. "Hopefully not. So, what did you have in mind this time?"

Yuzu smiled at that. "Well… I was thinking we could go to the beach. It's a beautiful day after all."

"The beach, how long has it been since I've gone there?" Zarc asked thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright, I'll meet you there?"

"That sounds like a plan." Yuzu smiled before turning and walking off.

Zarc watched her for a few seconds before closing his eyes and walking to Yusho Sakaki's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he would not only let me into his house so easily but also let me borrow this suit. Yusho Sakaki is an unusual person." Zarc noted before pausing. "Then again, he might be judging this 'change' Yuzu is causing. If he only knew the truth."

"Oh, sorry I'm late Zarc." called a voice from behind him as Zarc turned and his eyes widened seeing Yuzu in a bright pink bikini running up to him. "It took a little longer to find this one than I thought it would."

"It's fine, I was just got here myself." Zarc replied. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you went with pink."

Yuzu laughed. "I guess it was a little obvious and… Zarc are you alright?"

Zarc turned to her before rubbing his head. "Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all. I just need…"

Suddenly Zarc collapsed onto the sand as Yuzu's eyes widened and she ran to him only to notice he was slightly trembling.

"Zarc? Hey Zarc!" Yuzu cried before looking around nervously only to run to her bag and take out her Duel Disc and sending an emergency message to Rin, Ruri, and Serena. 'Zarc… please be ok.'

Half an hour later Yuzu glanced up to see her three counterparts running up to her.

"Yuzu, what's going on?" Rin asked nervously. "You said something happened."

"It's Zarc, he just passed out." Yuzu answered as Serena put a hand over his forehead. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Yuzu, he's burning up!" Serena told her fearfully. "Something's definitely wrong."

"Can we do anything for him?" Ruri inquired uncertainly. "I mean… after everything he's done since coming back."

"Why don't we take him to LDS. Maybe Leo Akaba or Reiji knows what we can do." Rin suggested. "At the very least we should try and get him inside somewhere."

Yuzu, Ruri, and Serena nodded as they picked up Zarc and headed to the LDS building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long has he been like this?" Leo Akaba questioned staring at the unconscious Zarc laying on a bed in the LDS infirmary.

"Yuzu and the others brought him in two hours ago and he hasn't moved since." Reiji answered only for Zarc to slowly open his eyes.

"What… where am I?" Zarc questioned weakly before trying to get up only to wince in pain.

"You fainted at the beach Zarc." Reiji answered walking up to him. "Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena brought you here so we could try and help you. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Zarc frowned. "I'm not sure, all I do know is that I've been giving some thought to your offer Reiji Akaba. I think I will take you up on it."

Reiji blinked in surprise hearing that before nodding. "I see, well once you've recovered you can start."

Zarc nodded before wincing and closing his eyes weakly as Leo Akaba and Reiji walked out of the room.

"Are you certain that's a good idea? You know what happened before." Leo Akaba pointed out. "Having him teach duelists is likely to result in several individuals ending up exactly…"

"I saw him place the residents of this dimension in the same scenario that the residents of the Original Dimension were put in." Reiji interjected. "Last time, they cheered for the violence and encouraged him to harm his opponents. That isn't what happened this time."

Leo Akaba stared at Reiji before frowning. "I'm aware of that, but the risks are still incredibly high. I just hope you know what you're getting everyone into."

Reiji nodded as Yuzu ran up to him. "Yuzu, you don't need to worry about Zarc. He'll be alright."

Yuzu let out a sigh of relief hearing that. "I was worried when he suddenly passed out like that, do you know what's wrong?"

"Not yet, but Zarc woke up briefly so he should be on his feet soon enough." Reiji answered before frowning. "Yuzu, your concern for Zarc is because of Yuya correct?"

Yuzu closed her eyes in thought before shaking her head. "No, I'm worried about Zarc because I care about him. It's just like I told you before Reiji."

Reiji couldn't help but nod at that. "He's definitely changed, that much is certain."

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded only to frown. "He told me about your offer."

"I'm not surprised." Leo Akaba frowned. "You didn't influence his decision somehow did you Yuzu Hiiragi?"

Yuzu paused hearing that. "Well… when he told me I mentioned it sounded like an amazing idea. He's the strongest duelist in all four dimensions so having him teach people the game would be a great idea, right?"

"Assuming nothing happens to lead to a repeat of the disaster from the Original Dimensions." Leo Akaba told her before frowning. "Still, so far there hasn't been any indication of that."

"That's true, we'll simply. Have to wait and see how things play out." Reiji noted thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc had managed to get back on his feet a few hours later and had spoken with Reiji about his position and it was finally time for his first class.

"What exactly am I supposed to be teaching them? We never went over this." Zarc pointed out to Reiji. "I'd think it's at least somewhat important."

"That's up to your discretion." Reiji answered adjusting his glasses. "Teach them what you feel duelists need to be capable of."

Zarc stared at Reiji briefly before nodding. "Right… I'll keep that in mind."

Reiji nodded before walking out as around twenty-five LDS students walked in only for some of them to flinch seeing Zarc causing him to sigh before closing his eyes. "Good morning… students."

Reiji listened from outside before nodding and walking off to where Yuzu was waiting.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Yuzu inquired. "I'm worried about him."

Reiji nodded at that. "We'll have to see how this plays out. Still, you seemed confident it was the right decision before."

Yuzu looked down at that. "I know, but I hadn't thought about how… well Zarc probably isn't used to this and I basically forced him to…"

"You didn't force him to do anything Yuzu, just give it time. Teaching is quite a bit different from dueling." Reiji pointed out.

Yuzu just nodded uncertainly. "I'm just worried."

"I'm not surprised Yuzu, you've fallen in love with him and want to keep history from repeating itself." Reiji told her calmly. "That much is obvious."

Yuzu's eyes widened at that. "I should get going… I promised the others I'd stop by today."

After saying that she walked off only to pause and glance in at the classroom with a small smile before leaving LDS as Ruri, Rin, and Serena walked up to her.

"Well?" Serena inquired. "Should we be worried?"

"No, we shouldn't be worried Serena. Everything's going to be fine." Yuzu smiled. "I know it will be."

"Well, if you're sure." Ruri admitted. "In that case… what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm sure we can figure out something." Rin mentioned with a smile as the four of them walked into Maiami City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months had passed since Zarc's first class and after a bit of time trying to get comfortable with the position, he was proving to be a rather well-liked instructor. At the moment however he was sitting in a small coffee shop waiting for someone.

"Where is she, I wanted to talk with her." Zarc frowned before glancing at a clock again only to pause when he noticed Yuzu walking in and looking around before smiling as she noticed him.

"Sorry I'm late Zarc, were you waiting long?" Yuzu asked walking up to him only to notice his expression. "Oh… sorry."

"It's alright." Zarc reassured her before sighing. "Look Yuzu… I wanted to see you so we could talk."

Yuzu nodded at that. "I remember, is something bothering you?"

Zarc shook his head. "No, nothing's bothering me. Well… nothing bad, but I wanted to thank you Yuzu."

"You're welcome, but for which part? Beating you, encouraging you to accept your teaching position?" Yuzu inquired with a playful smile.

Zarc rolled his eyes at that. "Very funny, but I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, Zarc what are you talking about?" Yuzu questioned.

"I've been talking with Reiji Akaba… and I've decided to let them separate me again." Zarc revealed. "It's for the be…"

"Zarc don't!" Yuzu cried. "It's not for the best at all."

Zarc's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Yuzu… it's the only way to bring back Yuya and the others without sacrificing someone else."

"I know that but if you go through with it…" Yuzu started before looking down. "You'll be gone Zarc."

'Yuzu…' Zarc thought only to pause in shock. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Yuzu started before looking down only to embrace Zarc and kiss him before pulling back. "I'm saying that I love you Zarc, maybe it didn't happen overnight but you're a good person and I don't want to lose you."

Zarc paused hearing that. "Yuzu I… I'll talk with Reiji and see if there's any other option, but just know that I love you too."

With that Zarc walked out of the shop and immediately went to LDS where to his shock Reiji Akaba was standing just outside.

"Zarc, I had a feeling you'd be stopping by." Reiji noted calmly. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

Zarc's eyes narrowed before he just chuckled. "You've known the whole time haven't you Reiji Akaba? Was this somehow all orchestrated by you as well?"

"Not at all." Reiji answered.

Zarc stared at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes. "Well then what now?"

"Now, I have to ask you Zarc… do you want to go through with this?" Reiji inquired. "Or do you want to stay as you are here?"

Zarc glared at him. "Of course, I don't want to vanish again, but the four of them…"

"They aren't gone Zarc." Leo Akaba stated walking out of the building. "Not yet."

"What are you talking about?" Zarc questioned. "How could… wait, you're talking about how he was able to take control of me during the duel aren't you?"

"I am." Leo Akaba nodded. "It could take years, but the possibility exists, and while you wait for that possibility you can remain here."

Zarc just looked between the two of them in disbelief before swallowing nervously. "Thank you, I hadn't even considered that."

Reiji nodded at that. "None of us did, it was Reira's suggestion."

Zarc nodded before closing his eyes. 'I just hope this plan works; we'll find out eventually I suppose.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost a year had passed since then and residents of all four dimensions were watching Zarc's latest match against Shun Kurosaki.

"You put up a pretty good fight, but this duel is as good as done." Zarc smirked. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!"

Shay frowned at that before noticing an Action Card and jumping to it and smirking. "I play Damage Banish! This Action Spell negates the damage from your attack, and I'll also use Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!"

"Doom Double Force?" Zarc inquired. "So that's your game."

"Exactly, this spell revives my Revolution Falcon and uses it to Xyz Summon a monster with twice its rank, specifically my Raidraptor – Final Fortress Falcon!" Shay declared. "This monster has more than enough attack points to finish this duel."

"I wouldn't be so confident." Zarc smirked. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Raidraptor – Final Fortress Falcon!"

"What are you planning, Dark Rebellion is too weak to threaten my Final Fortress Falcon." Shun pointed out.

"You have a good point; it isn't strong enough… on its own." Zarc revealed. "I activate my trap card Bond of the Supreme Dragons! Now since I have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon on my side of the field along with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon I can target any one of those dragons and increase its attack points to 4300 until the end phase."

"Wait, but that would mean…" Shun started in shock.

"It means Dark Rebellion is inheriting the power of his three fellow dragons. Attack Raidraptor – Final Fortress Falcon and end this duel!" Zarc declared

Shun looked for an Action Card only to see Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom position themselves to block the three closest ones leaving him defenseless as his strongest monster was overpowered and destroyed. "I wasn't expecting a trap like that Zarc, but I can't say it completely surprises me you'd have it."

Zarc couldn't help but smile at that. "My four dragons and I are a team, we fight together Shun… but actually, there's something else."

As he said that Zarc smiled before turning to the crowd and walking over to where Rin, Ruri, Serena, Yuzu, Reiji, Reira, and Leo Akaba were sitting.

"Zarc?" Yuzu asked in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Yuzu." Zarc smiled only to reach into his pocket. "In fact, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something, what do…" Yuzu started before her eyes widened in shock.

"No way, is he serious?" Serena questioned in shock.

"I think he is." Ruri answered in awe just before Zarc pulled out a small box.

"Yuzu, nearly two years have passed since the day Reira defeated me. In that time, you've done nothing but try to help me and I haven't known how to thank you for that." Zarc told her quietly. "Even now I don't know, but I do know that I want to ask you something important."

"Zarc…" Yuzu whispered in awe as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

"Yuzu Hiiragi, will you marry me?" Zarc asked quietly.

Time seemed to freeze as Yuzu heard that before she started to tear up and whisper a single word. "Yes."

Zarc smiled hearing that before taking the ring and gently placing it over Yuzu's finger and gently kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This all feels kind of surreal, do you think this is how weddings are always supposed to feel?" Yuzu asked looking at her reflection in the white dress before turning to her counterparts. "I'm honestly a little scared."

"I don't know if this is how things are supposed to feel, but I know that you clearly love Zarc and he loves you too Yuzu." Rin answered. "I doubt any of us expected this would happen two years ago, but we'll support you both."

"She's right." Serena added.

Yuzu smiled at that. "I really appreciate that you guys. I just need another minute or two."

"Take as long as you need Yuzu." Ruri reassured her. "The important thing is that you have a wedding you'll love."

Yuzu closed her eyes hearing that before taking a slow breath. "Thank you Ruri, I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Yuzu." Ruri smiled.

Yuzu looked at her reflection one final time before closing her eyes and nodding. "Ok… I think I'm ready to head down."

"Are you sure, you can take a little more time if you need to." Rin mentioned only for Yuzu to gently shake her head.

"I know, but the longer I wait the more scared I'll get and right now… I think I can handle it." Yuzu told her counterparts.

"Well, if you're ready." Serena mentioned. "We'll head down."

Yuzu nodded at that before taking a breath and walking out of the room along with Rin, Ruri, and Serena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc anxiously adjusted his collar as he glanced towards the door for what felt like the hundredth time. She said yes to his proposal but there was no guarantee that Yuzu wouldn't have second thoughts and back out at the last minute. It certainly didn't help that her counterparts arrived without her, though their smiles only added to his uncertainty.

Suddenly music started to play as Yuzu walked into the room along with her father as they slowly walked down the aisle before she took her place next to him as Shūzō took his seat for the ceremony.

"Wow, you look incredible. Breathtaking even." Zarc whispered causing Yuzu to blush slightly.

"Thanks." Yuzu smiled as a man in a white robe approached them.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Zarc, and Yuzu Hiiragi in holy matrimony." The man in the white robe stated. "Do either the bride or groom have anything to say before we continue?"

"Just one thing." Zarc answered. "I don't know how we ended up here after everything that happened, but I am glad we did. You're an amazing person Yuzu, so thank you."

Yuzu smiled hearing that. "You're welcome Zarc, and I feel the same way."

The man in the white robe nodded at that. "Now, does anyone here have a reason that these two should not be wed?"

There were a few whispers in the room, but nobody spoke out against the wedding and instead they all smiled at the soon to be married couple.

"I don't think anyone does." Yuzu smiled.

The man in the white robe nodded at that. "Then do you Zarc, take Yuzu Hiiragi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zarc closed his eyes at that before smiling. "I do."

"I see." the man in the white robe nodded. "And do you Yuzu Hiiragi take Zarc to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Yuzu nodded with her own smile.

The man in the white robe nodded again while Zarc and Yuzu placed rings on each other's finger. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With those words Zarc and Yuzu met each other's eyes before gently kissing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now to end this duel." called a young girl with dark pink hair. "I use the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse together Darklord Marie with The Forgiving Maiden in order to Fusion Summon St. Joan! Now, attack Labyrinth Tank and end this duel!"

With that command the young girl's Fusion Monster destroyed her opponent's ending the duel with her victory before she smiled and ran to her parents in the stands.

"You did amazing." Yuzu smiled. "I knew you could win."

"Your mother's right Alice. We're both incredibly proud of you." Zarc smiled.

Alice smiled happily hearing that before hugging her parents. "I love you both."

Yuzu and Zarc hugged her back at that. "We love you too."

(Well there you go, Zarc desperately tried to survive Reira and Ray's final attack and through a series of events following his defeat he ended up spending time with Yuzu and the two of them fell in love. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you'll enjoy the remaining ones as well. See you for the next one.)


End file.
